The embodiments described herein relate to a data input method and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a method of inputting ultrasonic raw data to a processor, as well as an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for processing the ultrasonic raw data by the processor.
An example of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is a portable ultrasonic imaging system that is similar to a note-type personal computer. This type of ultrasonic imaging apparatus can be carried by a doctor in the ward round or home visit, and is highly convenient (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200079).
In the ultrasonic imaging apparatus, when ultrasonic raw data is inputted to a processor, high throughput is necessary to enable real time imaging. For this reason, high-speed data transfer systems such as DMA (Direct Memory Access) and PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) are used (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-344516).
In the portable ultrasonic imaging apparatus, it is very difficult to be equipped with high-speed data transfer systems such as DMA and PCI, due to limitations in the internal space, power consumption, or cost.